Día de San Chocolate
by Ougi-san
Summary: Llegó San Valentín… y por qué no hacer un tierno fanfic con Zero?


**Día de San Chocolate**

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen

Llegó San Valentín… y por qué no hacer un tierno fanfic con Zero?

Aquí esta…

* * *

**Día de San Chocolate**

Siempre que se acercaba esta fecha era lo mismo. Siempre los mismos recuerdos. La escuela… los gritos de las estudiantes de la clase diurna… los tontos regalos de Yuuki. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría regalar un cupón de esclavo por un día? Recordaba que sus regalos eran iguales desde la primaria. Pero por mucho que se molestara recordándolo, hasta por momentos encontrarse refunfuñando, había algo que lo hacía sentir feliz: el hecho de que le diera un regalo. Y lo extrañaba.

Debido a su mal carácter había desperdiciado tantas cosas, muchas de las cuales nunca tendría la oportunidad de remediar. No es que su carácter hubiera mejorado mucho con el paso del tiempo, pero si podría decirse que ahora era un poco más fácil de tratar. Quizás tuviera un poco que ver el hecho de que poco a poco iba aceptando quien era… _un vampiro_.

Nunca lo aceptaría por completo. Por siempre se aferraría a su humanidad, y eso siempre se lo agradecería a Ichiru. _Ichiru_… A él también lo extrañaba. A veces se sentía al borde de la locura. ¿No se dice que el hablar con uno mismo es uno de los primeros signos de locura? Pensar en eso le hacía suspirar. Y es que el que tu otra mitad ahora viva dentro de ti, y que puedas hablar con él cuando quieras no sería considerado normal para cualquier otra persona. Ahora, la pregunta era… ¿entraba él en el concepto de persona? Antes de ser mordido por Shizuka obviamente si… ¿pero ahora? ¿Un vampiro podría ser considerado como persona? Eso tendría que preguntárselo a un psicólogo… uno que supiera sobre la existencia de los vampiros, por supuesto. Se reprendió a sí mismo por caer nuevamente en el mismo debate moral.

¿Y que tenía que ver todo esto que pensaba con el Día de San Chocolate? Mucho, por supuesto, porque el chocolate no es algo que sólo disfrutan las personas. Ya que entren en la definición o no, a los vampiros les gusta el chocolate, como a las _personas._ Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al menos había algo que le unía aun a los humanos, aunque no disfrutara tanto de un rico chocolate como_ otros, _siempre preferiría el ramen antes que un chocolate, pero bueno, eso era un secreto, aunque fuera para no dañar los sentimientos de alguien más.

Alguien más… _Yuuki_. Yuuki ama los chocolates. ¿Debería comprarle algunos? No es como si no tuviera un cajón lleno… pero eso no es lo importante, sino la intención. ¿Apreciará el gesto? ¿O lo tomará como otro regalo sin importancia? Hmm, tanto pensar le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. ¡Ya, que tanto pensar! Le compraría los jodidos chocolates, y un lindo ramo de flores también.

San Chocolate- San Chocolate- San Chocolate

Su día había sido un poco aburrido. Zero había salido temprano y aun no volvía. Ai, su hija, no había salido de su habitación. ¿Y qué hace uno cuando esta aburrido? Piensa. Y Yuuki pensaba, y mucho. No podía evitar pensar en _él… _en esa persona que hacía años estaba en su ataúd de hielo. En como las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si _él_ hubiese tomado otras decisiones. Pero nada podía hacer, y eso lo llevaba a pensar en _él… _el otro _él… Zero. _¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Habría tenido alguna complicación con su misión? No le gustaba pensar en eso.

En realidad no es que tardara tanto, sino que ella estaba ansiosa. Quería que llegue, quería darle su "regalo sorpresa". Y es que por más que viviese en su propia burbuja, se había percatado de la fecha. San Valentín, Día de San Chocolate, Día del Chocolate… como quieran llamarlo. Todo había salido perfecto, como lo había planeado. Pero ahora la expectativa la estaba matando. Nunca le había gustado esperar, y menos ahora, que quería llevar a cabo su plan de una vez.

San Chocolate- San Chocolate- San Chocolate

No había salido de su cuarto en toda la noche (si, porque los vampiros despiertan de noche). A nadie le extrañaba su comportamiento, pues siempre hizo lo que quiso, sin que nadie le recriminara nada. Malcriada la llamarían algunos, amada y feliz otros, porque si hay algo que nunca le faltó a Ai Kuran fue el amor. Si bien nunca pudo conocer a su _otro padre _(porque ver a alguien en un ataúd de hielo es solo eso, verlo), nunca sintió su falta, porque nunca le faltó su Padre, porque eso era Zero para ella. Y lo amaba. No con amor romántico, sino como su hija, porque él fue quien siempre estuvo ahí.

Y como lo amaba, le había preparado una sorpresa. Le había llevado toda la noche prepararlo. Era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido, y si por alguna razón a Zero no le gustaba su regalo, ella moriría de la angustia.

San Chocolate- San Chocolate- San Chocolate

Le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrar un lugar que estuviera abierto donde vendieran chocolates a esa hora de la mañana. En ese momento se le ocurrió abrir un lugar donde vendieran insumos exclusivamente para vampiros, que estuviera abierto toda la noche. Seguramente se llenaría de dinero. De todas maneras de inmediato descartó la idea… no soportaría tener que tratar amablemente a cualquiera de sus "queridos clientes". Si bien su tolerancia a los vampiros había aumentado considerablemente, solo contaban con el privilegio de su "aceptación" un pequeño puñado de "chupasangres", como a él le gustaba llamarlos (por supuesto, no se referiría a sí mismo de esa manera, mucho menos lo haría con Yuuki ni con Ai, si es que realmente apreciaba su vida).

Había conseguido los chocolates, pero no las flores. Quizás encontrara un bonito jardín de camino a casa… Jodidos chocolates, le habían costado la mitad de lo ganado en su misión, y el peluche que le había comprado a Ai la otra mitad. No pudo evitar pensar que esas dos serían su ruina.

San Chocolate- San Chocolate- San Chocolate

Se escuchó un chirrido, de una enorme puerta abriéndose. Antes que alguien entrara, la ocupante del enorme salón pudo sentir y extrañamente, ver, un aura oscura preceder a su portador. Y es que Zero había llegado a la mansión. Su ceño completamente fruncido, ojeroso. Si, se notaba que no estaba feliz. Porque ni bien había puesto un pie debajo del tren que lo llevaba hacia la mansión, una fuerte lluvia lo había empapado. Si, nada podía haberle salido peor. Y no pudo encontrar un jardín en el camino.

Al entrar, vio a Yuuki que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par, aguantando la risa. Eso no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo. Sus regalos olvidados en sus manos, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el baño más cercano a su habitación, con la sola intención de darse una ducha y luego dormir.

Yuuki sólo lo vio pasar. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba, y conociéndolo como lo hacía, sólo lo dejó ser. Sabía que si en ese momento le dirigía la palabra, para decirle lo que fuera, terminarían peleando. Pues mucho mejor, pensó, lo sorprendería en la recamara.

San Chocolate- San Chocolate- San Chocolate

Al sentir el aura, Ai salió de su cuarto al encuentro de Zero, llevando su regalo en sus manos. Había tardado más que de costumbre, pero no importaba, ya estaba allí. Al llegar al salón principal, sólo encontró a su madre, que miraba como perdida hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su habitación, la cual, desde hacía un tiempo, compartía con Zero. Al sentir los pasos de su hija, Yuuki giro hacia ella y le dijo con una sonrisa "Zero ya llegó, pero que no está de buen humor". Sonriendo también, Ai le contestó "debe estar cansado, tardó más que de costumbre" "y la lluvia no ayuda" dijo su madre sonriendo aún más. "Tengo algo para darle, por el Día de San Chocolate" dijo Ai "Yo también, démosle nuestros regalos juntas, vamos, esperémosle en la habitación" dijo Yuuki, tomando de la mano a su amada hija, dirigiéndose hacia la alcoba.

San Chocolate- San Chocolate- San Chocolate

Al cabo de un rato, luego de ducharse rápidamente, sin perder tiempo, Zero fue hacia su habitación. Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con madre e hija, con caras de pura inocencia, esperándolo, sentadas al borde de la cama. Al verlo entrar, tanto Yuuki como Ai se pusieron de pie, y se acercaron hacia un todavía sorprendido Zero, quien las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó. La actitud de ambas le resultaba muy sospechosa. El que se acercaran lentamente, con sus manos detrás de sus cuerpos, aumentaba su instinto que le decía que salga corriendo del lugar. "No me digas que olvidaste que día es hoy…" preguntó con cara de inocencia Yuuki. Por supuesto que no había olvidado que día era… pero no le dieron tiempo de contestar, ya que ambas lo habían "atacado" al mismo tiempo.

Dos contra uno era muy injusto, mucho más en su posición, tirado en el suelo y "desarmado", porque esas dos crueles criaturas no le tenían consideración. Porque para que una guerra de almohadas sea justamente eso, una guerra de almohadas, pues todos deben tener… almohadas. Y Zero no tenía. Pero eso no les importaba a las atacantes, y no pararon de darle almohadazos y de reírse por un largo rato, hasta que se cansaron.

Al parecer su humor había mejorado, o al menos ya no fruncía el ceño. Poniéndose de pie, ambas "traicioneras", como había decidido llamarlas desde ese momento, se acercaron a la cama, y tomaron sus respectivos regalos. Al acercarse a dárselo, ambas se detuvieron en seco al ver la cara de horror que había puesto Zero. Peor fue su confusión al verlo salir de la habitación como rayo.

Todavía estaban paradas, sin saber cómo reaccionar, cuando entró nuevamente, de repente, así como salió. Al parecer, había olvidado sus regalos en el baño, donde se había duchado. En sus manos traía lo que se asemejaba a un peluche rosado, el cual chorreaba agua, y un paquete con forma de corazón. Muy avergonzado, completamente sonrojado, y sin mirarlas, extendió sus manos hacia ellas, entregándoles sus regalos. Ambos estaban empapados, de tal manera que Ai no sabía por donde agarrar el peluche que el tierno de su padre le estaba ofreciendo. Respirando hondo, lo tomó con ambas manos, sonriendo, agradeciéndole de corazón el gesto. Era la primera vez que Zero le regalara algo para este día. "Perdón, es que llueve muy fuerte, y… " le dijo, pero no pudo decir más, ya que Ai lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte. "Si le aprietas en la pata dice algunas frases" dijo casi en un susurro cuando lo soltó. Muy animada, busco el lugar donde debía apretar, curiosa a ver que decía. Al hacerlo, sólo se pudo escuchar un balbuceo extraño, como cuando un juguete de ese tipo se queda sin pilas. Ai miró a Zero, quien en ese momento tenía cara de descompuesto, como si su corazón se hubiese roto, pero no pudo evitar largar una sonora carcajada. "L-lo siento… l-la lluvia…" tartamudeó. "Es hermoso" dijo Ai. Le agradeció nuevamente, esta vez dándole un beso en la mejilla, y asegurándole que cuando se secara seguramente andaría a la perfección.

Yuuki miraba con infinita ternura el proceder de ambos. Recordó que en sus manos tenía el paquete que Zero le había entregado. No sabía si abrirlo o no, temiendo que se encontrara en una situación semejante al peluche de Ai. Igualmente no importaría. Se notaba por el paquete que eran chocolates. Un poco de agua no los arruinaría. Decidió entonces abrir el paquete, no queriendo que Zero piense que había despreciado su regalo. Al abrir la caja, rápidamente la cerró, ya que vio que los chocolates flotaban en agua. No quería reírse… sabía cuánto le costaba a Zero tener ese tipo de gestos. Se acercó hacia él, y mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en sus labios, le dijo "Gracias, son mis preferidos". "Hm, lo sé" le contestó, correspondiéndole el abrazo y el beso. No es que fuera por presumir. Realmente se conocían a la perfección.

Queriendo darles privacidad a sus padres, Ai le entregó su regalo a Zero y luego se marcho, no sin antes recibir el agradecimiento de su padre. Al marcharse tan rápidamente, no le dio tiempo de abrir su regalo delante de ella. Y estaba agradecido por ello, ya que al abrir el sobre, al ver el contenido, su mandíbula fue a parar al suelo. Al ver su reacción, Yuuki sintió curiosidad. "¿Qué es?" Preguntó. "No hay duda, es tu hija" le respondió Zero, pasándole el contenido del sobre. Casi se le salen los ojos, y sintió que se atragantaba cuando leyó con la clara letra de su hija: 'Cupones para masajes en los hombros'. De repente ambos comenzaron a reírse, sin poder parar, hasta que ya no pudieron más. Al parecer, los cupones no pasaban de moda, y Zero tendría que resignarse a seguir recibiéndolos. Al menos no eran cupones de 'esclavo por un día'.

San Chocolate- San Chocolate- San Chocolate

Zero miró a Yuuki. Parecía estar distante. Y la duda entró nuevamente en él. Seguramente estaría pensando en _él_… en _Kuran_. No era tonto, sabía que ella aún pensaba en _él_. Y le dolía. Si dijera que no era así mentiría. "Ven Zero, también tengo algo para ti" le dijo Yuuki, tomando sus manos, sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos. "Siéntate" le pidió. Así lo hizo. Aun angustiado por su propia duda, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Sin saber qué hacer, un poco nervioso, solo se atrevió a mirar hacia sus manos, entrelazadas con las de ella. Ah, si, esas cálidas manos. Las tomó, delicadamente, y las acercó hacia sus labios, dándole un suave beso. Sintió como esas manos tomaban suavemente su cara, y como despertando de un trance, dirigió su mirada hacia la de ella, que desprendía un enorme amor. Y la besó, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, como si fuera la primera vez.

Al separarse, Yuuki le entrego un sobre. Su cara se ensombreció de repente… "¿Son… cupones?" preguntó, un poco dudoso. Realmente esperaba que no, pero si lo eran, igualmente los aceptaría. Después de todo, era Yuuki quien se los había dado. "No tonto" le respondió, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. "Ábrelo" le dijo. Al hacerlo, la miró con desconfianza. Realmente tenían toda la pinta de ser cupones, pues era una especie de librito, con la inconfundible escritura de Yuuki (que no había mejorado desde que estaban en la academia, al parecer). El librito parecía tener varias hojas. "Tienes que leerlo desde el principio, sin hacer trampa" le dijo Yuuki. Y si que lo conocía, sabía que no podría con su genio y trataría de echarle un vistazo rápido a todo, pero no debía hacerlo, sino lo arruinaría. "Léelo en voz alta, por favor" le dijo. "No sé si pueda, tu letra es desastrosa" le respondió Zero, sonriendo, a lo que Yuuki e respondió con un golpecito en el brazo. "Está bien, lo haré" dijo, y comenzó a leer.

En cada página, tenia escrita una frase corta. En la primera decía:

**-Para Zero, de Yuuki** (con un corazón un poco deforme dibujado).

Zero la miró como embobado. No le importaba si su letra era desastrosa, o si no podía dibujar ni un corazón. Si eso hubiese sido todo lo que tenia escrito, solo con eso, ya era feliz. Pero había más, y Yuuki, impaciente, le dijo que siga. La segunda página tenía escrito:

**-¿Estás hambriento?**

"¿Tengo que responderte?" le dijo. Yuuki lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y le dijo "Sigue leyendo", a lo que asintió, y leyó la tercer página:

**-Te preparé ramen, sé que lo prefieres antes que el chocolate**

Al leer esto sonrió ampliamente. Así que su secreto no era tan secreto. Perdiendo la paciencia, viendo que la cosa iba lenta, Yuuki dio vuelta la página, dejando leer:

**-Si lo quieres está en la cocina, podemos comer juntos**

"Mmm… si, pero, ¿puedo leer todo antes?" preguntó. "Claro" le dijo Yuuki, mientras acariciaba su cara. La siguiente página decía:

**-También te preparé chocolates**

La miró de reojo. No sabía si decir algo o no… optó por pasar de página

**-Me salieron mejor que el que te di cuando estábamos en la academia**

"Lo juro" dijo Yuuki, a la defensiva. "Los probé para estar segura" le dijo, con una sonrisa que demostraba, por lo contrario, inseguridad. Al ver que Zero la miraba con cara de desconfianza, le dijo "¡Si no los quieres me los comeré yo! ¡Pasa a la siguiente página!"

**-Si te animas puedes probarlos, están en tu cajón**

Al ver su cara de enojada, le dijo "Está bien, los probaré. Estoy seguro que están deliciosos" "Lo dices para quedar bien" dijo Yuuki. "Sabes que no es así" le dijo, tomando sus manos y dándole un pequeño beso. Pasó a la siguiente página:

**-Si sobrevives a los chocolates quiero decirte algo**

"Ves, tú misma desconfías de tus chocolates" le dijo riéndose. "Calla" le respondió. "Es una broma. Pasa a la página siguiente"

**-Te amo**

Con esto se quedó helado, con sus ojos abiertos en gran manera. "Yuuki… yo también te amo" dijo y la beso apasionadamente "Te amo" Repitió entre besos, queriendo demostrarlo todo en ese acto. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello, besándolo. Sus colmillos rozaron su suave piel, y Yuuki ya sabía lo que vendría luego. Pero no era el momento… no debía. No ahora. Empujó su cabeza con un poco de fuerza, a lo que Zero la miró realmente extrañado. No comprendía por qué no lo dejaba seguir. "Primero termina de leer" le dijo Yuuki, a lo que sólo pudo responder con un "Hm", y siguió leyendo:

**-¿Tú me amas?**

"Eso ya me lo respondiste, pasa a la siguiente página" dijo Yuuki realmente impaciente

**-Si la respuesta es no, tira este librito**

"Siguiente" dijo nuevamente, pasando de página

**-Sólo bromeo, sé que me amas**

"Siguiente" dijo riéndose, liberando un poco la tensión de hace un momento

**-Dime que me amas, luego lee la siguiente frase**

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó. "Si, otra vez" le dijo ella. "Te amo" dijo Zero "No me canso de escucharte" le dijo Yuuki, acariciando nuevamente su cara. "¿Pero no me dejarás morderte?" "No, ahora, lee la siguiente frase, pero quiero que lo hagas muy lentamente" le dijo, con una mirada que demostraba mucho, pero que escondía algo, y no lo podía descifrar. Un poco receloso, dio vuelta la página:

**-Los tres te amamos**

_Los tres te amamos… _"¿Qué? ¿Cómo… los tres… qué…?" "Zero, mírame" le dijo Yuuki. Al hacerlo, vio que _eso_ en su mirada seguía ahí. Estaba confundido… muy confundido. "Lee la siguiente página" le dijo Yuuki, muy emocionada:

**-Vas a ser papá (de nuevo)**

Porque aunque Ai no fuera su hija de sangre, lo era en su corazón, que en ese momento desbordaba de felicidad. Ahora que un nuevo integrante llegaba a la familia, debería hacer un lugarcito nuevo en su corazón, que hasta entonces sólo les pertenecía a ellas dos. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Ah, así se siente la _felicidad_.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer fic de Vampire Knight. Perdonen cualquier error que se me haya escapado. Cualquier duda, o algo que no entiendan, no duden en preguntarme.

¡Ah, Ai es el nombre de la hija de Yuuki! Salió en el último número de Vampire Knight hace unos días.


End file.
